Core Narrative 2
Operation Blake ''' '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY '''BEAT: Grande success, All - in ''' '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: ' '''Rick Gates is a 35 year old ex-navy seal that was sent to Los Angeles to be part of the LAPF after the blast. He knows about the fact that San Diego is one of the many “new havens” in the United States, but is forced to swear to secrecy that he will never speak of it when in the blast zones. Upon seeing the martial law style governing happening in these cities, he’s determined to speak out if he can find the right source. Through the force, he learns of Katie Daniels and immediately becomes intrigued to join her. '''GENRE: '''Action, Drama' ' '''PROTAGONIST: '''Rick Gates '''ANTAGONIST: '''General Sam Duncan '''MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS:' Katie Daniels – Katie and Rick are united once he gets caught whistleblowing and is sent to the RED district as a result. Kate and Rick join forces to quest out of Los Angeles and on to a better life. Chuck Baker – Baker is Rick’s best friend and fellow seal who was murdered at the hands of the government. After shooting a wealthy members of GREEN dead in what was self defense, he was found guilty and sentenced to death by firing squad. General Sam Duncan - 3 star Marine General. General Duncan was stationed in San Diego when the bombs hit. He is a big supporter of President Cox, and was honored to be nominated to run the Los Angeles Contamination Site when asked by him. He's known for his hardcore battlefield tactics, and took those with him to Los Angeles PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Los Angeles - Gates is a police officer who goes rogue and tries to convince the members of the Green District that there is a world outside of LA. Once caught, he gets sent to the Red District where he joins forces with the rebels and Katie Daniels and they escape together. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: ''' On the contrary to Kate’s story, following the story of Mark gives the audience a look into the other side of the world and the chance to follow a law enforcer. Even though Mark eventually goes rogue, this is the way to introduce what life in the Los Angeles Police Force is like. '''MEDIUM: '''Novel '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Publishing a novel after the film gives viewers a unique chance to explore another side of the story. Fans of the film will already know the world and who Mark is, so a story that follows him would be intriguing. Considering it starts fresh from a different side of the story, those who didn’t see the film wouldn’t have a problem understanding the world. 'PLATFORM: '''Hardcopy release; E-book '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: ' Publishing both a hardcopy and an online versions gives the audience a chance to view it however they would like. Even though online reading is extremely popular, a lot of readers still prefer books and it could also serve as a collector’s item.